megacrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer
Lucifer is the leader of the Archdemons and the Lord of Hell. He is said to be one of the most powerful beings in existence and desires to be the multiverse's sovereign. Although he can not physically leave Hell without gaining the notice of the Elder Council, his influence is far and wide. When the Great Old Ones invaded the multiverse, Lucifer was made field marshal of the Army of the Host of Heaven. It is said that only Maleldil was his superior in combat. Initially, he fought only to protect the multiverse, but he became corrupted by Nyarlathotep and began to realized that he enjoyed killing other beings. He was promised that if he served Nyarlathotep, he would be able to inflict as much suffering as he wanted to. Soon Lucifer found other warriors in Heaven's army who sought pleasure by inflicting pain on their enemies. These beings became the first demons. Lucifer soon rejected his position and attempted to conquer Heaven, feeling that he was more suited to run the multiverse. The war in Heaven last for several years with many casualties on both sides. Eventually, Maleldil defeated Lucifer in battle and sentenced Asmodeus and his followers to Hell. Lucifer persuaded the Archangels to sign the Pact Primeval, which allowed him and other Archdevils rule over the hell planes, allow them to torture damned souls, and extract their psychic energy. The leaders of the Upper Planes sw this deal as acceptable and let the Archdevils rule over their new realms as long as they left the material planes alone. Asmodeus was granted Baator, home to several demonic beings that he was able to subdue. He divided Baator into nine layers and let other Archdevils rule over each. Eventually Lucifer discovered that there were several gateways connecting the hellplanes to the material planes. He and the other Archdevils could not pass threw them without gaining the notice of the Elder Gods, but minor demons and damned souls could. Lucifer spoke to other Lucifer and they decided to create a system of clients and agents who would collect negative emotions to fuel their power. Clients who performed well would join the Inner Circle, a group of beings that recruited agents for the Archdevils. Thankfully, the Elder Gods managed to implant knowledge of Lucifer into several religions throughout the multiverse. On Earth, he is known as Satan, Lucifer, Kroni, Apep, and many other names. There are those who openly worship Lucifer, but they are a fringe minority and often percieved to be insane cultists by most of the population. This does not displease Lucifer as his servants are able to trick otherwise unwilling people into serving his own agenda. Powers and Abilities Lucifer is the ruler of the Archdemon, and as such is more powerful than any member of that group. *'Source Manipulation': As an Archdemon, Lucifer is a being of pure Source energy and is able to bend it to his will. This can manifest as manipulating raw Source energy into immensely powerful blasts or barriers.? He can use any ability that derives from the Source as long as that ability does not explicitly require the user to be good. *'Hell Manipulation': Lucifer is the divine sovereign of Hell, allowing him to manipulate the plane to his will. He can alter the terrain and weather of any area of the plane at will. These changes cannot be undone by any being other than Asmodeus (or an overdeity) unless he consciously allows that being to do so. His senses extend to the entire plane, although he cannot read the minds of the inhabitants without the use of a spell for that purpose. Asmodeus can transform or slay any baatezu living on the plane with a thought. *'Shapeshifting': Like all Archdevils, Lucifer appears as a pillar of oily darkness in his true form. However, he can assume the appearance of any being weaker than himself or invent an entirely new form. Likewise, he is able to transform part of his body into Source energy to evade an attack that would otherwise harm him. His preferred form is a red-skinned humanoid demon standing thirteen feet tall. *'Immense Speed': Lucifer can walk, fly, swim or burrow at any speed up to the speed of light. *'Immense Strength': Lucifer is incredibly strong, able to physically destroy whole planets. *'Immense Durability': Lucifer's body is highly resistant to damage, to the point where he is nearly impossible to harm by non-magical means. *'Source Coating': Lucifer's skin is covered by an invisible layer of hardened Source energy. Only a being of comparable power can break this barrier, and even then they must contend with his durability (see above). *'Teleportation': Lucifer can teleport anywhere in Hell at will, and cannot be magically prevented from doing so except by an overdeity. If the Elder Council allowed him to, he would be able to teleport anywhere in the multiverse. *'Portal Creation': Lucifer can create portals leading anywhere in the Hell Planes, but cannot use them to leave Baator. These portals last as long as he wants them to. *'Aspect Creation': Lucifer can create unlimited amounts of aspects, although only once per day. An aspect of Asmodeus has the same powers as its master, but on the level of a minor demon lord. It cannot manipulate or omnisciently survey Hell or any other plane, can travel anywhere in the multiverse, can telepathically communicate at a distance of up to 10 miles, and can only possess one being at a time. Lucifer's senses extend through the aspect, and he can communicate through it, although it also possesses a mind of its own. Lucifer can destroy an aspect at will. *'Avatar Creation': Lucifer can create any number of avatars, although only one can exist at a time. An avatar of Asmodeus is similar to an aspect, but is much stronger, on the level of a major demon lord. It cannot manipulate or omnisciently survey Baator or any other plane, can travel anywhere in Hell, and can telepathically communicate at a distance of up to 100 miles. Asmodeus' senses extend through the aspect, and he can communicate through it, although it also possesses a mind of its own. Lucifer can destroy an avatar at will. *'Vast Source Energy': Lucifer can release his Source energy into the surrounding environment. Due to his enormous power, the effect is approximately equivalent to a perpetual nuclear explosion. Beings with insufficient Source energy are destroyed by his power at distances of up to 200 miles. He can maintain this effect for as long as he wants. *'Telepathy': Lucifer can telepathically contact any being on Baator. *'Possession': Lucifer can possess any being that he can telepathically contact. Only beings with both a strong Source connection and a strong will are able to resist this ability. *'Summon Demon': Lucifer can summon any number of demons from anywhere, even other Archdevils. Category:Elder Council-Archdevils conflict